


Scratching at the Door

by not_rude_ginger



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Puppy Fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: Loki has some paperwork to do when he gets an adorable visitor.No Infinity War Spoilers -because this is absolutely non-canon!Written for Lazy Cat Corner and anyone else who needs some fluff after seeing IW!





	Scratching at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/gifts).



> Written for [Lazy Cat Corner](http://lazycatcorner.tumblr.com/) who needed some sweet cuddly Loki after seeing IW. 
> 
> Can be read as part of the Aimless Play Series but no need to read all that to enjoy this.

Loki is in his study, doing tax reform, when he hears a soft scratching at his door, and then soft whines. They are small but sad noises, punctuated by little anxious yips. Loki set down his pen with a soft sigh, walked across the space and opened the door. There at his feet sat a tiny black pup, smaller than a normal wolf pup, looking straight up at him with wide eyes and a wagging tail.

“You should be with your nursemaid,” he said. As soon as he spoke the puppy started scampering around his feet, sniffing at his toes and lifting his front paws to rest on Loki’s mid-calf. Such tiny little paws exerted almost no pressure, but it still made Loki smile with affection and amusement. He twisted at the waist to look down at Fenrir, whose tail was still wagging happily.

“Alright, just this once,” he said, knowing full well that it would not be the only time he allowed this. It had already happened before. Ever since Fenrir had finally started growing, he had been able to follow Loki everywhere, scampering along in his wake and getting underfoot. It seemed every time Loki turned around Fenrir was there, only saved from being stepped on by quick reflexes.

Closing the door, Loki crouched down and held out his hand. Fenrir instantly rested his chin in the curve between his thumb and forefinger, blinking up at Loki as if to say ‘Now what?’. Loki chuckled, shifting his hand so he could scratch behind Fenrir’s ears, something his youngest loved.

“Now, I have paperwork, so you need to occupy yourself,” he told Fenrir, straightening up. Fenrir backed up several steps, looking startled at how tall his father suddenly was. Loki went back to his desk, knowing he would be followed. Sure enough the soft sound of paws on carpet filled the study. He smiled again, sitting down and petting Fenrir’s head briefly before turning back to his work.

A few minutes he was distracted by Fenrir exploring the space. He set down his pen and watched the small puppy move. His tail was up, his nose was down, sniffing at everything. Loki wondered what his son was learning from these smells. When he was older perhaps he could explain it in actual words. Loki could turn into a wolf easily, but his mind always stayed Aesir with a few bits of animal comprehension. He had a feeling Fenrir would have a better understanding of the world from the view of a canine.

Fenrir looked up, looking straight at Loki, who grinned at him,

“What?” he asked softly. Fenrir cocked his fluffy head to the side, then abruptly bounded towards the desk, tripped and tumbled over, righted himself again, and kept bouncing over to Loki. Loki pushed away as Fenrir ducked under the ornate front of the desk and leapt at Loki’s boot, paws out to pounce. Loki twitched his foot out of the way. Fenrir pounced again, Loki moved again. Fenrir reared up onto his back legs, paws held up and Loki let him floof down onto his boot.

“You got me!” he cried. Fenrir jump up, tail wagging and tongue out, then started chasing his own tail until he stretched too far and tumbled over again. Looking around, Fenrir seemed astonished that he had done that and Loki laughed.

“Come here.”

Loki hooked his hand under Fenrir’s velvety soft tummy and lifted him up onto his lap. Fenrir reared up again, resting his paws on Loki’s chest, stretching up his head as far as he could.

“What? What is it?” Loki asked, leaning down. Fenrir licked the tip of his nose, then aimed higher, accidentally getting Loki’s eye. Still smiling, Loki sat back, his face out of reach and nudged Fenrir back onto his lap, where he instantly curled up into a fluffy ball, apparently settling in for a nap. Loki rested one hand on Fenrir’s back, stroking his fur idly as he resumed his work.

When he was finished, he pushed back from the desk for the last time and shook Fenrir gently,

“Wake up Fenrir, time for lunch.”

Fenrir opened his eyes and looked around before giving a body shaking yawn. Loki knew he ought to set his son on the floor to walk with him, but he enjoyed the solid warmth too much, so he heft Fenrir into his arms and left the study.

Fenrir turned back into a baby as they sat down for lunch, so Loki spoon fed him his chicken stew. The baby sucked happily on the spoon, tiny fingers clenching and relaxing in Loki’s shirt. After he was burped, he changed back into a puppy. Loki set him down on his paws and he scampered off to explore again. Loki checked the time. He had a meeting with the council, but it wouldn’t be for another hour.

He had time.

Loki closed his eyes, concentrated, and when he opened his eyes, everything was black and white. Now on four furry legs, he ambled over to Fenrir, who took one look at him, yapped in delight and bounded over. Happy licks were rained on Loki’s muzzle and he returned them, trying to keep up with Fenrir’s scampering.

“Play with me Papa!” Fenrir begged. Loki froze in shock, but Fenrir bounded off again, oblivious to the emotions welling up in Loki’s chest.

Fenrir had just uttered his first words. His Aesir-Jotun form was too young to speak yet, but as a pup he could apparently speak coherent sentences.

“C’mon Papa!” Fenrir barked excitedly, jumping up and down on his paws, “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Fenrir…” Loki had no idea what to say. With Fenrir’s development so slowed by magical meddling, he had not expected to hear his son speak for a long time. His ears drooped and his tail pressed between his legs. Fenrir whined and came back to him, nosing at his side.

“Papa? Why are you sad?”

Loki looked into his son’s bright eyes, then leaned down and rubbed the side of his head against his son’s body.

“I’m not sad, I’m so happy I could weep. You are so brilliant Fenrir, I hope you know that.”

“Thanks!” Fenrir yapped, licking Loki’s nose again and making his tail wag so hard he was trembling. “Now come on! I wanna run through the garden and sniff stuff! There’s so many trees to pee on!”

Loki let out a bark of laughter and together he and Fenrir bounded through the palace to play in Frigga’s garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
